


Check and Mate

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chess, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull is convinced that their last game didn't matter, and Solas is all too happy to play again. Lavellan, on the other hand, is already sick and tired of people playing chess instead of fucking him proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness, new OT3, and it seems to be one of the OT3s in the fandom no one shares, soooooooooooo... oops. 
> 
> Written for kmeme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=57387030#t57387030

“You’re being irrational.”

“It wasn’t fair! You always continued the game when we were just about to fight something good, you knew I’d be distracted.”

“I swear to the Creators, if you two don’t _shut up_ and _fuck me_ I’m going to lose my shit.”

They had been going at this for hours, arguing on and on about whether or not their last mental chess game had actually counted. Lavellan had known bringing Solas out of his little study in the fortress to the tavern wouldn’t go well, the elf hated the atmosphere of the Herald’s Rest, but Andraste’s ass, he was only planning to keep him there a few moments! The plan was to bring him over to Bull’s corner of the tavern, talk for whatever amount of time was the minimum for it to be considered socially acceptable, and then drag the both of them back to his quarters where they could all relieve a little bit of stress.

But no, of course, instead they spent a total of two hours in the tavern, Bull and Solas going back and forth about whether or not a rematch was necessary while Lavellan silently brooded next to them, sipping at whatever drink he had managed to pull Bull away from the argument long enough to buy him. 

“I hear you kadan, and I promise as soon as I convince this ass-” Bull pulled Lavellan close to him, rubbing his lower back soothingly in an attempt to sedate him long enough to finish the argument. It didn’t work, of course it didn’t work. Lavellan had been waiting too long for a night with the both of them, and his stress levels were through the roof with all the political meetings he had to go through recently to prepare him for the Winter Palace.

“The only ‘ass’ you should be concerned about is mine,” Lavellan snapped back, effectively cutting Bull off, but behind him Solas continued talking.

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan,” Solas apologized, stepping up to press his chest to Lavellan’s back and run his hands down the front of his thighs. “You must understand that qunari are notoriously sore losers.”

“The same could be said about elves,” Bull kneaded the flesh of Lavellan’s hips, though the elf could hardly tell if it was out of frustration or if he was finally interested in actually having sex now.

“I didn’t lose.”

“You should have.”

Lavellan groaned loudly, deciding that if he didn’t take matters into his own hands, they’d be like this all night. He reached up and grabbed Bull’s horn, dragging the qunari down to something akin to Lavellan’s height before pressing his lips firmly against Bull’s scarred ones. His other hand reached around and cupped the back of Solas’s head, pushing the other elf’s face into his neck, silently urging him to kiss, bite, lick,  _anything_ that would keep that obnoxious mouth of his busy.

While not at all a religious man, Lavellan sent thousands of words of thanks to the Creators when Solas complied. Solas’s kisses had always been more teeth than lips, no matter where they were on Lavellan or Bull’s body, and this time was no different. Solas went straight to business, nipping lightly down Lavellan’s throat before biting into the skin between his shoulder and his neck and freshening up the now barely noticeable bruise he had left last time he and Lavellan slept together. Lavellan whined at the feeling, and the noise was completely swallowed by Bull, who was pushing his tongue into Lavellan’s eager mouth.

Solas pulled away from Lavellan’s neck, much to his displeasure, but was quickly replaced by Bull, who had pulled away from the kiss to give Lavellan a chance to breathe. The kiss had been long enough that Lavellan couldn't find it in himself to complain about the lose. It might have lasted a handful of seconds, or it very well could have lasted several years what with how Lavellan was losing all sense of time. Bull replaced his own fading bruises while Solas kissed down Lavellan’s spine and ground his hips into Lavellan’s backside. His hands slid up the elf’s body, and slipped under the loose shirt, the one Lavellan was now infinitely grateful he had decided to wear, to tweak at his nipples.

Lavellan didn’t notice when Solas pulled his mouth away, all too happy to instead focus on the feeling of bruises forming on his neck, the sharp pains that ran through his chest when Solas tugged at his nipple, and the ego-boosting feeling of Solas slowly becoming hard while grinding against him. He did, however, notice when Solas started talking. 

“Very well, Bull, I suppose we can play again, if you are so inclined. Pawn to e4.” 

“No! Absolutely not!” Lavellan grabbed Solas’s ear and gave it a reprimanding tug, earning a hiss from the elf, and craned his neck around so he could look him in the eye, “we are dropping this completely. You can play your game after I pass out.” 

“Don’t worry kadan, I can focus on two things at once,” Bull reassured him, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw. Lavellan could feel his smug grin beginning to form, and he knew that Bull was already thinking of a thousand moves that could crush Solas.

“If that is the case,” Solas plucked Lavellan’s hand away from his ear, “then it would not have mattered if I continued the game before a fight, meaning I did win fairly.”

Bull growled, a sound that never failed to arouse Lavellan even when he was neck deep in utter idiots, and responded, “pawn to e5.”

Lavellan groaned loudly and leaned back on Solas, resigning to his fate. Fine, this was fine, he could wait another night to break the dry spell he had recently been going through. That wasn’t a problem in the slightest. 

His breath hitched in legitimate surprise when he was lifted up by the Bull and carried to the bed. Lavellan could feel his heart rate quicken in excitement, realizing that maybe they’d actually get somewhere like he had planned. The Creators must have been smiling on him. 

Solas was the first one to crawl up onto the bed beside him, but it was Bull’s lap he was pulled into a moment later, with Bull resting back against the headboard, his arms wrapped around Lavellan.

“Knight to f3,” Solas continued, and Lavellan was about to snap at him for it when Solas’s long fingers began to work at the laces of Lavellan’s pants. They weren't honestly going to play  _and_ fuck him, were they?

“Ben-Hassrath to c6,” Bull quickly countered, running one hand down Lavellan’s torso and abdomen to rub at his crotch through his pants while Solas finished untying the last of the laces. Lavellan’s pants were pulled down to his knees, and Solas moved his attention to undoing the buckles of Lavellan’s boots.

Lavellan was rapidly hardening under Bull’s steady massage, with now only one layer of clothing separating his prick from Bull’s hand instead of two, but it was hardly enough. He bucked his hips into the qunari’s hand, wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck to give him more leverage. Bull chuckled and pressed kisses around his ear, watching as Solas pulled one boot off and started working on the other. 

“Mage to c4,” Solas pulled off the remaining boot and placed them down next to the bed. Finally he began working Lavellan’s pants down completely, neatly folding them once they were off and placing them down next to Lavellan’s boots. Now that he had the freedom to do so, Lavellan spread his legs invitingly, giving Bull room to fondle his balls through his smallclothes. A mewl of pleasure escaped him, and he bucked his hips again, much to his lovers’ amusement. 

Bull pulled his hand away from Lavellan, and Lavellan frowned in disappointment, though he knew it would have to happen sooner or later if they were to get anywhere good. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually letting you two do this,” Lavellan moaned as Solas pulled his smallclothes down and put them down with the rest of Lavellan’s discarded clothing. “I hate it when I’m not at the center of your attention.”

“Tamassran to c5. Don’t think I’m going to let your mages or whatever you call them out of my line of sight so easily.” Once Bull finished his move, he grabbed Lavellan’s jaw and turned his head toward him, putting his mouth in reach for another kiss, which was readily given. One of Lavellan’s hands snaked up behind Bull’s head and wrapped around a horn as he moaned into Bull’s mouth.

Honestly? He wasn’t too worried. As soon as the real fun began, they’d both be distracted, and the game would be completely forgotten. 

“A lesson you learned from our last game, hm?” Lavellan heard the sound of a cork being pulled off a vial, and a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. It wouldn’t be long now… “Pawn to b4.”

Lavellan pulled away from the kiss when Solas’s oiled index finger breached his body, making him gasp sharply before the noise became a long moan. Solas slowly thrust his finger in and out, occasionally crooking it and rubbing the very tip against Lavellan’s prostate, which made the elf writhe in Bull’s embrace. Solas was being such a tease, Lavellan had half a mind to kick him just to get him to speed things along. Ah well, it didn’t really matter. At least now they'd forget about their chess game, considering Solas was too busy fingering Lavellan and Bull would be too wrapped up in the show.

“Yeah, alright. Tamassran to b4, tamassran takes pawn.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidd- ah!” Lavellan was cut off when Solas suddenly pushed a second finger into him, scissoring the two and grinding them against his prostate with true purpose, making him shout. Lavellan moaned and lolled back against Bull, hardly able to keep the excited grin off his features. At least Solas was actually doing something useful while he played mind-chess. He was still going to give the both of them a piece of his mind later.

Bull was quick to prove that he, too, could pleasure Lavellan while focusing on something much less interesting, or much less interesting in Lavellan's opinion anyway. He wrapped his hand, which was absolutely huge, much to Lavellan’s pleasure, around Lavellan’s weeping arousal. He squeezed, just on the brink of too tight, and Lavellan let out a cry.

“Pawn to c3,” Solas leaned forward, pulling down Lavellan’s collar so he could press kisses and nip lightly at the now exposed collarbone. 

“Tamassran to a5,” Bull grunted, muttering something about Solas ‘ruining his plan.’ Lavellan had no idea what plan Bull could possibly have, having no idea which pieces were where, but he could hardly find it in himself to try keeping up with it. He was much more concerned with the fact that Bull was hardly pumping his hand, only squeezing and pressing his thumb right under the head of Lavellan’s cock. The Inquisitor let out a whine and dug his nails into the skin just at the base of Bull’s horn, skin he knew was sensitive. Bull hissed at the feeling, and bit Lavellan’s ear in retaliation.

Two fingers became three, much more carefully this time. Solas slipped in his ring finger slowly and pushed all three into Lavellan to the last knuckle, pulling a cry from him. Lavellan arched his back, quickly finding himself torn between fucking into Bull’s fist or grinding down on Solas’s fingers, but then Solas’s free hand pushed down on Lavellan’s hip and he found himself just barely able to do either. Damn that elf, hiding his toned muscles behind all his ugly clothing, making it so Lavellan _always_ underestimated him.

“Retreating are you?” Solas asked, and Lavellan half thought the question was directed to him before Bull responded.

“Hardly, just waiting for you to slip up with your defenses.” Finally, he started to pump his fist up and down Lavellan’s length, and Lavellan sobbed with relief. He was hard, extraordinarily so, and was starting to worry that they’d simply get him off so he would stop complaining and they could finish their game.

If how hard Solas felt when he was grinding against Lavellan earlier was any indication, that outcome was unlikely.

Solas scoffed, “you shall be waiting a while yet, then. Pawn to d4.” He bent his fingers again, pushing the three of them roughly against Lavellan’s prostate and grinding down on it. Lavellan fucked himself on Solas's fingers, best he could with Solas holding one down, and cried out in the shock of it, and at the pleasure that coursed through his body a fraction of a second later. He was close, closer than he would like to be, but he had long come to accept that when he managed to get both Bull and Solas in bed with him, he was prone to hitting his orgasm faster. 

However, he did not want this to end so quickly, not when his pride was on the line. He grit his teeth and hissed out, “I’m close, damnit. Get your fingers out of my ass and put in something worthwhile.” Solas grinned and lightly chuckled at Lavellan’s demand, though he made no move to follow it.

“Pawn to d4, pawn takes pawn. Don’t tell me our little elf’s got you distracted?” He placed a kiss on Lavellan’s ear where his teeth had been a minute before, whispering “good boy” to Lavellan after doing so. A pride swelled in Lavellan’s chest at the words, despite himself.

“Of course I’m distracting him. I’m a distracting guy,” Lavellan muttered between gasps and moans as Solas continued to milk his prostate roughly. There was no way Lavellan could last another minute like this, he was holding back as it was. Bull was no help, squeezing his cock just so, making Lavellan feel like his own veins were afire. 

And then Solas, Fen’Harel take his bloody soul, summoned electricity, pressing the sparks onto the sensitive nerves. Lavellan shouted as he came, spurts of white coating Bull’s hand and the hem of Lavellan’s shirt. Why was he still wearing that? Why were Solas and Bull still _dressed_?

He was too blissed out to question it very long, riding the high of his orgasm while Bull pumped the last streams of come from Lavellan. He continued to pump, even as Lavellan’s flesh became too sensitive to make the action pleasurable. Lavellan whined and pushed Bull’s hand away.

“As distracting as you are, ma vhenan, Bull is a poor enough player that I can win even with you here. I castle.” Solas carefully pulled his fingers out, placing his dirtied hand on Lavellan’s other hip to rub at the jutting bones soothingly.

“No need to be so snarky,” Bull growled, working Lavellan’s shirt off him and tossing it to the ground atop Solas’s neat pile. Was that it then? Was it over? Lavellan was coming down from his orgasm now, and while he did feel pleasantly buzzed, it wasn’t quite enough. The first orgasm was never enough to sate his needs fully, not unless it was done properly, "properly" meaning both of them fucking him at once. Lavellan grinned, now there was a nice thought. If they spent long enough preparing him, it might just work. That would be for another day, he was sure that he could hardly take that now, even if he did still crave something more than what he already had.

“It is not my fault you play so aggressively. It’s too easy to bait you into moving simply because you wish to take out as many of my pieces as possible.” Lavellan wasn’t aware of the fact that Solas was now undoing his own clothing, too concerned with wondering if he'd be able to bring them all together tomorrow so they could finish this properly.

Bull was undoing the laces of his pants himself, again unbeknownst to Lavellan, “we’ll see whose laughing when you only have two pawns and a king, maybe a Ben-Hassrath if I’m feeling generous. Pawn to d3.” 

“Queen to b3,” Solas’s hands returned to Lavellan’s hips, and only now did Lavellan notice the elf was completely undressed, his clothing placed on a nearby chair. His eyes widened in surprise. 

And then, Lavellan was pulled sharply down the bed, right out of Bull’s embrace, his own hold around the qunari’s neck broken. He shouted, finding himself with his head on Bull’s lap while Bull worked off his harness. Lavellan looked down his body to find that Solas was currently coating his erection in oil, and he sighed at the heavenly sight. He was going to get what he wanted.

“Arishok to f6,” Bull announced his move, and then made a smug comment about the game finally beginning for real, but Lavellan hardly heard him over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Just a few more seconds, he was sure. Why did Solas have to be so slow?

“Tower to e1,” Solas pumped his erection a few more times before turning his attention to Bull. Seeming to understand what Solas wanted, Bull picked Lavellan’s head up and slid out from under it, placing it back down on the pillows while the qunari began to completely undress himself.

“Tamassran to b6,” Lavellan could hear Bull’s brace clang at he placed it on the ground.

“Damnit, Solas, please! Put it in already!” Lavellan was a proud man, but he was willing to beg if that’s what Solas was waiting for. For a moment it seemed to be that _was_ what Solas was waiting for. Once the words finished tumbling out of Lavellan’s mouth, Solas grabbed Lavellan’s thighs and slung his legs over Solas’s shoulders. After a few seconds of waiting eagerly in this position, Lavellan realized Solas was no closer to actually fucking him than he was before.

“Pawn to e5,” Solas looked once more over at Bull, and then turned to Lavellan. He leaned down, forcing Lavellan’s knees to push against his chest, and placed a soft kiss to Lavellan’s lips before whispering, “as soon as Bull finishes undressing.”

Lavellan wasn’t interested in soft kisses or waiting. He crossed his ankles behind Solas’s back and thanked the Creators he was so flexible before surging up and pulling Solas in to a deep kiss, pushing his tongue between the elf’s lips. 

“Arishok to g6,” Bull, eager to take advantage of Solas’s multi-tasking, called to them, but Solas was prepared. He pulled away from the kiss, wrapping one hand around his erection and grinding the head against Lavellan’s entrance.

“Queen to d1,” Solas hummed thoughtfully, watching Lavellan’s reactions as he teased him. Every once in a while, the head of his cock would catch on the rim of Lavellan’s asshole, making the elf gasp and dig his nails into Solas’s jaw, which he was now gripping onto tightly. Solas didn’t seem to mind, though Lavellan was sure that the crescent-shapped marks would remain for some time with how fiercly he was holding

“Ben-Hassrath to h6,” Bull responded after a moment of thought. He made his way back over to the couple, now fully undressed himself, and pulled himself into the bed, taking hold of Lavellan’s head once again and placing it gently in his lap, where it was before. Now Lavellan was at the perfect position to nuzzle his cock, which he took full advantage of.

“Mage to d3,” Solas sat upright, and Lavellan reluctantly released his jaw to dig his fingers into Bull’s waist instead. He placed kisses on the base of Bull’s cock, occasionally darting his tongue out from between his lips to taste it.

“Arishok to h5,” Bull said, and Solas thrust forward, his erection burying into Lavellan to the hilt smoothly thanks to his preparations from before. Lavellan sobbed in relief and arched his back, legs tightening around Solas’s shoulders. Solas leaned forward again, kissing Lavellan’s face gently, giving Lavellan time to adjust, though he already had. Technically, his body hadn’t adjusted, but mentally he didn’t at all care it if hurt, he needed Solas to move.

“Pawn to h3,” Solas whispered against Lavellan’s lips, so quietly that Lavellan was sure Bull couldn’t have heard. He was proven wrong when Bull responded, “Ben-Hassrath to e7.”

Solas sat up once again, and began to thrust slowly into Lavellan, pulling out each time until only the head of his cock was inside of him before slowly pushing back in completely. The deepness of the penetration made up for the slow pace, but Lavellan found himself wanting more, as he often did.

“Knight to d2,” Solas said breathlessly, and Bull chuckled. Solas was growing distracted, maybe he’d lose the game soon. Lavellan was almost hoping for such an outcome.

“Pawn to d5,” Bull’s hands were rubbing circles into Lavellan’s chest now, skimming by but never touching his nipples. Solas suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and rubbed his cock against Lavellan’s prostate in a much more satisfying and yet still frustrating imitation of what his fingers were doing when they first started, pulling a loud whine from him. 

At Lavellan’s needy noise, Solas began to quicken the pace of his thrusts, though he did so gradually, “pawn to d6, pawn takes pawn en passant.”

Bull growled, finally pinching Lavellan’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making the elf cry out, “what’s that suppose to mean?”

“It’s Orlesian, meaning ‘in passing’. It also means I have taken your pawn,” Solas explained, and Lavellan had no idea how he managed to keep such a straight face and a calm tone. Above him, Bull seemed to be at least a little affected by Lavellan’s efforts at sucking him off without actually putting his cock in his mouth. Now, the elf was placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses at the base, which effectively muted most of the admittedly embarrassing noises he would be making otherwise.

Bull responded gruffly, clearly not pleased with the move, “of course it’s Orlesian. Pawn to d6, pawn takes pawn.” One hand pulled away from Lavellan’s chest to stroke his hair, and Bull looked down at him thoughtfully. A slow smile spread across his features as Lavellan nuzzled his cock, straining his neck so that he could kiss it in even more places.

“You wanna suck me off, sweet thing?” The pet names. Lavellan hated the pet names. He was nodding profusely anyway.

“Knight to c4,” Solas was slowing his thrusts now, and Lavellan was doing his best to grind down onto him to make up for it. “Would you like to turn him over?”

“If you’re good with that. I know you have a thing for watching his expressions,” Bull grinned. Solas slowly pulled out, completely this time, and Lavellan hissed at the temporary loss.

“I can watch his expressions later, after I win and decide to take him as my prize for doing so,” Solas teased, and Lavellan tensed up at the thought.

“Oh Creators, you’re weird…” he muttered as he was turned over, doing his best to hide the fact that he found the thought extraordinarily arousing. 

“Don’t get so cocky, yet, Solas,” Bull wrapped his hand around the base of his erection, while the other hand was fisted into Lavellan’s hair, “tamassran to c5.” 

Solas carefully spread Lavellan’s legs once more, wrapping them around his waist while he slowly pushed himself back into his lover. Lavellan groaned his appreciation, and started to press kisses to the cock in front of him with earnest, now that he could do so without hurting his neck.

“Mage to g5,” now that he was sure Lavellan could take it, Solas wasted no time on building his thrusts up to his original speed. His hands held tightly onto Lavellan’s hips, and he leaned forward to bite into the meat of Lavellan’s shoulder. Lavellan would have shouted at the feeling, had he not already wrapped his thin lips around the fat head of Bull’s cock. As it was, the yell was muffled.

“Ah, that’s it, kadan, you can take it,” Bull cooed, thinking over his move. “Almost had me, Solas. Pawn to f6.” The musk of Bull’s arousal filled Lavellan’s nose as he noisily sucked at the tip, completely enveloping him in the heady scent and driving him absolutely crazy. He pushed his head down, taking it until the head was now pushing lightly at the back of Lavellan’s throat. The elf then pushed his tongue against it, pulling a low moan from Bull. 

“‘Almost’ you say. Knight to d6. Check,” Solas punctuated the move with a particularly sharp thrust, making Lavellan cry out and moan loudly, audible even with Bull filling his mouth absolutely perfectly. Able to take a hint, Solas began to thrust a bit harder, not quite like the previous one each time but close enough that Lavellan didn’t care.

The thrusts pushed him forward, pushing him down further onto Bull’s cock, much to his enjoyment. He swallowed around the length that was down his throat, not for the first time pleased with his lack of a gag reflex. Bull moaned louder now, thrusting shallowly into Lavellan’s mouth. The hand that was once gripping tight in Lavellan’s hair was now stroking it again.

Bull groaned in frustration, “Tamassran to d6.” The qunari’s hips bucked, and Lavellan swallowed again, doing what he could do bob his head. Bull was, though it seemed involuntary, doing most of the work for him by twitching his hips and pushing lightly on Lavellan’s head. 

With the new position, Lavellan was getting near constant though little friction against his cock. Each thrust from Solas pushed him down and forward, rubbing his erection against the sheets before Solas pulled him back just slightly, taking all friction away with him. Even though he had already reached his orgasm, Lavellan was once again growing hard.

Solas seemed to be nearing his own completion as well, if the gravelly tone of his voice meant anything, “mage to b5, check.” Lavellan squeezed himself around Solas’s thrusting length, and Solas moaned softly. 

Bull groaned again, though this time Lavellan was sure it wasn't out of frustration, but arousal, “King to f8.” Bull was close to his release too, Lavellan could feel the way he pulsed in his throat. Ordinarily, Bull could last for what seemed like ages beyond Lavellan, but Lavellan was good with his mouth, and he was well-versed in the ways Bull liked it. He prided himself in his ability to take the warrior apart so quickly.

A light hint of teeth, press up against Bull's cock with his tongue, pull off and kiss right under the head gratefully as if it was a gift to be praised, which in Lavellan’s opinion it really was. Bull growled his arousal, grabbing the sides of Lavellan’s head and fucking into his throat, just on the brink of what Lavellan could handle. 

“Queen to d6, queen takes mage,” Solas thrust forward, ramming himself straight into Lavellan’s prostate. While it was a welcome change, Lavellan was completely shocked by it. He moaned loudly around Bull’s cock, the noise sending vibrations down the length of it, something Bull seemed to be rather fond of. 

“Ah, fuck,” Bull hissed, pushing into Lavellan until there was nothing left, and then grinding his crotch against his nose and mouth, “Ben-Hassrath to f5.” 

Lavellan was panting around Bull’s cock now, all he needed was someone to touch him. However, it seemed like both Bull and Solas were too wrapped up in their game to notice. Lavellan did what he could to grind his erection against the mattress, but as soon as he started, Solas pulled his hips up, making it impossible to reach anything to rub against. He let out a sob of disappointment.

“Soon, emma lath, soon. Queen to d8, check. You’re running out of places to hide, Bull,” Solas’s tone was breathless, he was close too. He would let Lavellan come soon, right? From the way it was looking, he wouldn’t let Lavellan finish until the chess game was finished. Lavellan couldn’t help but whine as he realized that must be what Solas was doing. Didn’t that damned mage realize just how long chess games could go for? Lavellan, who hadn’t closely been following the game at all, had no idea just how close to its own climax it was.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” Bull huffed, alternating between fucking Lavellan’s mouth and grinding against it. “King to f7.”

“Tower to e7,” Solas responded without missing a beat, “check again.” Lavellan whined louder this time. When would they stop dancing around and just end it already? In hopes of spurring Solas on, he ground back against him, fucking himself in time with Solas’s thrusts. He’d pull off of Bull’s dick an tell Solas to _fucking touch him_ _already_ , but Bull’s grip on his head was like iron, not that Lavellan terribly minded but he was sure he’d go crazy if they kept this up much longer.

“Ben-Hassrath to e7,” Bull breathed, “damnit Solas!” With that loud roar, Bull came almost violently down Lavellan’s throat. Lavellan was expecting it to happen sooner or later, and he readily swallowed down everything that was given to him, sucking Bull’s cock dry best he could. 

What did surprise him, however, was how he reached his own crashing climax untouched a moment later when Solas thrust deep into him, perfectly rubbing over his prostate. Lavellan moaned loudly around Bull’s twitching cock as come splashed onto the bed below him, hands digging into the now dirtied sheets as he squeezed himself around Solas, pulling him towards and over the edge.

“Knight to e5,” Solas managed to groan, just before spilling himself deep within Lavellan. He leaned over the other elf, sucking one, final bruise into his neck, this one directly under his jaw. There was no way Lavellan would be able to hide that, not like he wanted to.

Now completely spent and exhausted, the three of them laid in a pile for several moments, panting and breathing heavily. Bull had pulled out of Lavellan’s throat, and Lavellan was now resting his head against his large thigh while Bull ran his fingers through his hair. Solas was still buried inside of Lavellan, hips occasionally twitching, with his lips, neither kissing nor biting, pressed against his neck. 

“Checkmate,” Solas was the one to break the silence, but his voice was quiet. Bull and Lavellan groaned in unison, Lavellan’s groan cracking from the strain after having his throat so throughly used.

“Did’ya really have to say that?” Bull asked, relaxing back against the headboard. Solas finally pulled out of Lavellan, and, using whatever strength he had left, Lavellan pulled himself back fully into Bull’s lap. Once he had, Bull pulled him into another embrace.

“I’m sure you’d find a way to weasel your way out of losing if I didn’t,” Solas responded, slowly sliding off the bed and making his way to the wash basin across the room. He grabbed a rag and cleaned himself off quickly enough, before returning with a different, damp rag. 

The two of them cleaned Lavellan in silence, Solas focusing on Lavellan’s ass and stomach while Bull cleaned off the spit and small amounts of come that had leaked out of Lavellan’s mouth. Before Lavellan even knew it, he found himself falling asleep.

* * *

While Bull cleaned himself off, Solas held the sleeping body of their lover, completely worn out but equally as satisfied. He finished the job quickly, leaving the rag in the basin to be washed later before crawling into the bed next to the elves.

“You know,” he took Lavellan from Solas, allowing the mage the freedom to pull the clean blankets they had just replaced the dirtied ones with over himself, “I was pretty distracted that time, too.”

“As was I,” Solas argued, tucking himself into Bull’s arm as he, too, settled into the bed, Lavellan tucked into the opposite arm. Bull chuckled at the thought.

“Yeah, but I think I had it worse, or better. That one doesn’t count,” Bull pressed a light kiss to Solas’s forehead and closed his eye, seemingly thinking he had won that argument.

“It absolutely counts,” Solas retorted, “as did the first one. We were equally distracted.”

“When was the last time you had Lavellan’s mouth? He’s good, real good.”

“And when was the last time you had taken him? It counted.”

“If you two don’t quit arguing about it,” Lavellan’s voice was rough, both with weariness after being awoken from so short a nap and from recent use, “I will light you both on fire.”

“Do you think it counted, kadan,” Bull pulled Lavellan closer to him.

“Solas said we’d have victory sex if he won so yes,” Lavellan’s answer was brusque, and he slapped his hand against Bull’s chest once he had given it. “Now go to bed.”

Bull looked over at Solas, who was grinning smugly. Bull frowned at him, though there was no heat behind it, and pulled Solas close as well. In no time at all, the three of them had fallen into their respective dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, here's my tumblr!: chicaaago.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave requests for more fanfic. I'll post whatever requests I feel comfortable filling here, since irl friends follow me on tumblr and I can't let them know about anything. It has to be secrety.
> 
> Or you can just follow me that'd be gr8 too.


End file.
